


[Podfic] Five Facts About Goodnight Robicheaux and One About Billy Rocks

by decoy_ocelot



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/pseuds/decoy_ocelot
Summary: Billy sits him down on the side of the bed and starts to undress him, hands so gentle that it's hard to believe how good they are at death. He works slow and methodical. In a quick-draw he's like the flare of a match, spark and then fire, but now he's taking his time, unbuttoning Goody's waistcoat, getting him down to shirtsleeves."Puritan," Goody says."Someone had to carry you back."





	[Podfic] Five Facts About Goodnight Robicheaux and One About Billy Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caora (Soujin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soujin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Facts About Goodnight Robicheaux and One About Billy Rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222074) by [Caora (Soujin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soujin/pseuds/Caora). 



 

Length 00:13:20 (8.18 MB)

Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B83y9hV0Arn1OFU4Rl9uMWZDbE0) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/to751n3vw50j1r2/5%20Facts%20About%20Goodnight%20Robicheaux%20And%20One%20About%20Billy%20Rocks.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Sincerest thanks to Caora for for giving permission to podfic - I'm worried it'll sound like hyperbole to say it was a privilege and a pleasure to record this, but it really was. I love this fic.
> 
> If you enjoy this story, please consider dropping by the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222074) and giving the author some love!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/) (the post for this podfic is [here](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/post/161962373017/podfic-five-facts-about-goodnight-robicheaux-and)) :)


End file.
